Nowadays, containers for preserving food generally have a container and a cap capped on the container. Though food kept in the container is preserved by the cap, but some air is also kept in the container when the cap is capped on, in spite of open air impossible to flow into the container, prevented by the cap. So the food in the container can gradually be deteriorated in its quality by the air remained therein after a long period of time.